Moby Dick (1998 miniseries)
| writer = | screenplay = Anton Diether | story = | director = Franc Roddam | starring = Patrick Stewart Henry Thomas Gregory Peck | producer = Franc Roddam Kris Noble | executive_producer = Robert Halmi Sr. Francis Ford Coppola Fred Fuchs | narrated = | theme_music_composer = Christopher Gordon | country = United States Australia | language = English | num_episodes = 2 | editor = | cinematography = | runtime = 180 minutes | company = American Zoetrope, Nine Network Australia, USA Pictures | distributor = | budget = US $20 million | network = USA Network | first_aired = March 15 | last_aired = 16, 1998 | preceded_by = | followed_by = | website = }} 'Moby Dick' is a 1998 American television miniseries based on Herman Melville's 1851 novel of the same name. It was filmed in Australia in 1997 and first released in the United States in 1998. The miniseries consisted of two episodes, each running two hours with commercials on March 15 and 16 of 1998 on the USA Network. Plot Ishmael is a young sailor who joins the crew of the whaling ship ''Pequod. Captain Ahab is in charge of Pequod and he is obsessed in finding and killing Moby Dick. The whale cost him one of his legs. Queequeg meets Ishmael at an inn and joins him in this whaling journey. Ahab rejects the repeated pleas of Starbuck to stop chasing Moby Dick because the ship is operating at a loss and the quest for the sperm whale could end in everyone's death. Queequeg engages in passive resistance by completely refusing to do any work on the ship and throws down his harpoon. Starbuck is conflicted with his duty to follow captain orders even when he thinks Ahab is mad. The captain refuses to assist another ship who has lost that captain's son at sea. The crew pulls the Pequod over ice and survives a massive storm. Despite the raving and orders of the mad captain, the crew will not mutiny and die whaling sailors if necessary. The white whale Moby Dick is found and the hunt is on. The whale is harpooned but it sinks the chase boat. Ahab harpoons the whale but he drowns as Moby Dick dives and takes him under. The white giant smashes into the whaling ship and it sinks The only survivor is Ishmael. Cast * Patrick Stewart as Captain Ahab * Henry Thomas as Ishmael * Gregory Peck as Father Mapple * Ted Levine as Starbuck * Bruce Spence as Elijah * Hugh Keays-Byrne as Mr. Stubb * Piripi Waretini as Queequeg * Dominic Purcell as Bulkington * Norman D. Golden II as Little Pip * Norman Yemm as Carpenter * Shane Feeney Connor as Mr. Flask * Peter Sumner as Captain Gardiner * Matthew Montoya as Tashtego * Michael Edward Stevens as Dagoo * Kee Chan as Fedallah * Warren Owens as Cook Patrick Stewart took the lead role shortly after making a striking reference to the book, and quoting from it, in Star Trek: First Contact. Gregory Peck appeared as Father Mapple more than 40 years after he played Ahab in the 1956 film adaptation directed by John Huston. Awards Gregory Peck won the Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actor. The series also won awards for its music and was nominated for several Emmy Awards.Awards, IMDb.com See also * [[Adaptations of Moby-Dick|Adaptations of Moby-Dick]] References External links * * Category:1998 television films Category:1990s American television miniseries Category:APRA Award winners Category:USA Network original films Category:Films based on Moby-Dick Category:Television programs based on novels Category:Television series set in the 19th century Category:Sonar Entertainment miniseries Category:Films produced by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Films produced by Fred Fuchs